The Tale Of The Lost Repear
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: There once was a boy named Solaris, who dreamed of becoming a reaper like his father, and with his friend Shana who shared the same dream as he. However Ciel was scared that they would forget him when they accomplished their dream, so the three made a promise, to which they will always be friends, even if they change completely.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Forgotten Promise

_**(Music: Ore mo, Mou Jump Sotsugyou Shi-Gintama OST 1)**_

Afro and the CC sat in the living room, just watching stuff on Comedy Central, feeling bored since the CC didn't receive one case for almost a year. He groaned like Tobuscus, "Man, How long did we have a case again?"

"Since Stage 72 Of The Crossover Crew Season Finale" Said Neo.

"Man,...Is Kester Team going into reruns Of Crossover Crew again?" Said Pinkie "They Know It's not their style..."

"They Did it Last time Season one Ended" Said Shadow

"And again in season 2 part 1" Said Sonic

"They Probably replaced us with either a New Saturday Cartoon the Creator Made, Moved Disney's Wander Over Wander or Digimon Fusion to the block" Said Afro as he Changes it to The Kester Team Channel. "Agh...They Replaced us..."

"What are they showing, Master Afro?" Teddie Asked.

"The One Direction & Justin Bieber Show." Afro replied.

**_(Insert Dramatic Hamster Music Here)_**

Everyone shuddered at the name. Twilight said, "**ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**"

"Jkjk..They wouldn't do that.. Live Action's Not their style..it's that new Digimon Fusion Anime." Said Afro. "**DON'T DO THAT!**" yelled His Team.

"It's Bad Enough The CEO told us We Have to Wait till CC Gets a New Season transferred in the US Next Fall. Did You really have to pull that Prank?" Said Pachi.

"We could get cancelled as an Anime & The Manga can be still running!" Said Vector.

"Not to mention, Kenta could fire us all And we all lose our second jobs!" said Vinyl.

"besides If Kester Team puts one Amount of Live-Action. They Could End up Like Cartoon Network of 2008, Disney Channel Or Nickelodeon of Today!" Said Vanellope "And we Might was well moved To [Adult Swim's] Toonami!"

"Vanellope, You're only 5 years old..Same age as Chris." Said Afro. "How would you know this stuff?"

"**YOU LET ME & THE REST OF THE KIDS WATCH IT WITH YOU GUYS EVERY SATURDAY FROM MIDNIGHT-6AM ON OUR TOONAMI NIGHT!**" Vanellope Yelled.

"oh yeah.." said Afro.

"Ralph always said you were a bad influence" Said Vanellope. "OI!" Afro yelled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"huh? We Have A Case already?" Said Chris.

"Kester Team Studios Probably Changed their minds about returning CC Seasons 1 & 2 & finally giving us Season 3" Said Afro.

"Can The FCC Will allows us on the Air on Kester Team is the question." Said Badanana.

Afro went to open the door, to see a strange man who wore black, and wore some kind of black robe with long sleeves covering both of his arms. His hair was covering his eyes and he had a strange smile. He wore a strange top hat, which had a large black ribbon up to his waist. "Excuse me are you the leader of the Crossover Crew?"

"The One & only!" Afro said, "What can I do for you sir?"

The man replied, "I'm known as the Undertaker, and I have come here with a case for you lot."

"A Case, Well it's been awhile since we've gotten one. Come inside" said Afro as He Escorts the Undertaker, he notices that he is wearing heels. "uhh...excuse me.."

The Undertaker replied, "Yes, is something the matter sir?"

Afro replied, "uhh...why are wearing heels?"

Undertaker turned to the poofy samurai, "Whatever are you talking about sir?"

Afro pointed toward his feet. "Those.."

The Undertaker looked down. "Oh do you mean these old things? Sorry these were the only shoes I had in my closet, you see all my other shoes are ruined by the rain and mud, I'm sure you understand sir."

"That's Understandable?"

Soon the CC joined Afro; they set their eyes on the Undertaker.

Shadow had said, "huh? is that our client?"

"yeah." Said Afro.

Vanellope said, "He looks funny!"

Chris replied "Looks odd if you ask me.."

Vector had said out of nowhere, "Did he find the computer-"

He was Bucked by Vinyl the moment he said that. "don't try it,bub"

Tails had asked, "Why is he wearing heels?"

Afro replied, "well..he lost his shoes this is all he had"

Afro turned to the Undertaker, "So Undertaker, what do you have for us?"

The Undertaker turned to him and replied, "Well my friends have a little problem back in London you see."

"London?" Twilight asked.

"Let me guess." Rainbow Dash asked "Ol' Moriarty's up to no good again?"

Undertaker shook his head, "No, he's been dead for months I'm afraid."

"Did we skip a season or something?" Pinkie asked. "I don't remember that happening that's for sure.." Fluttershy replied.

(**_Watch Sherlock Series Two episode Three to know what I'm talking about-Tenshi_**)

Undertaker asked, "Tell me, do you know of the family called Phantomhives?"

Afro: "Phantomhives?"

Vanellope: "You mean the family that owns the most toy companies?!"

Chris: "Including Hasbro?"

The Undertaker nodded his head "That is precisely what I mean."

Afro Takes out his Dimension Gear And Looked up the Phantomhives. "Ah here we are! The Phantomhives. Says Here They're from the Black Butler Dimension. I heard KTToonami might get that Anime during the 2013-2014 season."

Rainbow Dash: "Wait a minute Afro, they lived in the 80s!"

Sonic: "Then that means..."

Shadow: "This guy..."

The Undertaker soon had taken out an envelope. Afro asked, "Huh? What's This?"

The Undertaker had replied, "Your case sir."

Afro opens it as he looks at the picture. There were a total of two pictures. One was a group photo, and the other was a picture of a little girl with short blue hair, who wore a dress of the same color as her eyes and hair.

Afro asked, "who's she?"

The Undertaker replied, "This young girl is named Emi. She is the one that is involved in this case."

"That's The Girl huh?" Pachi asked.

"And let me guess, You want us to find her?" Twilight asked.

"No. The Phantomhives had found her a month ago, and they want you to find out who is trying to kill her." the Undertaker replied. "Kill her?!" Said Fluttershy "Who would do such a thing!"

"That's For guys to find out" Said The Undertaker, "For the past three days there have been attempts to kill this poor child."

"Like bodyguards right?" Dashie Asked

The Undertaker shook his head. "They want you to find out who the killer is. And I was told that they will pay you handsomely for it."

"Paid, huh?" said Sonic.

"well. Big Daddy?" Rouge asked.

"What's the 411?" Asked Vanellope.

"Hehe..We'll take the case!" Said Afro.

The Undertaker chuckled, "I'm glad to hear it. They'll be seeing you in London sir."

With that, the Undertaker took his leave.

Afro took a look at the second picture. There was a two hedgehogs one that was a man and another was a woman. There were two other men that were human. One had short red hair and did some kind of pose while the other man looked away from him as the red-hair.

They were others as well. They were three children; two of them were human on was a boy with dark blue hair with blue eyes who had a smile, and the other was a girl with black hair and brown eyes who had her arms wrapped around a familiar face. "huh? hey Shadow is that you?" "Weren't you born in Space Colony Ark?" Twilight asked.

Shadow looked at the picture. "That's not me Afro." he said. Afro took a closer look at the photograph. "wait he's Wearing clothes...**SHADY?!**" The CC looked at the picture.

Sonic had cried out, "That's Shady?!"

Pinkie yelled out, "He looks so young!"

Rainbow Dash had added, "And happy too!"

Afro started to pace around while still holding the picture in his hand, "I-I don't understand, how is he here in this photo?"

"Didn't you guys have a photo of him?" Vinyl Asked.

"Hmm, Maybe there's a connection with these two.." Said Rouge.

Afro quickly gets out the picture from Sakura's birthday. "Say, in this one..." Afro looked at both of the pictures with Shady. "They… They match! They match perfectly!"

"But wait.." Bandana examined it "This one has Shady Smiling & This one he's frowning and somewhat smiling."

Shadow had said, "What could it mean?"

Afro looked at the back of the picture. It said, "In the memory of Solaris Ryuzaki."

"Solaris Ryuzaki?" Afro wondered. "Who's That?" Twilight answered, "I think they're referring to Shady."

"So...Shady's real Name is Solaris Ryuzaki?" Teddie asked.

"I guess so.." Said Vinyl.

"That could have saved us some trouble in the Main Series..." Said Shadow.

"what are gonna do, Afro?" Applejack asked.

* * *

_**(Mad Father OST Memory)**_

"Sol-chan! Sol-chan! Come on hurry up!"

The little hedgehog came running down the stairs as he said, "I told you Shana, don't call me Sol-chan!"

The little girl named Shana giggled, "Why? Sol-chan is So-chan!"

A young boy who was younger than laughed with her.

"Ciel!" Solaris had said, "You're agreeing with her?!" Ciel had replied, "Why not? The boy named Ciel replied, "The name does suit you!"

Solaris started to chase Ciel and Shana as they laughed, "Get back here so I can give you some serious tickling!" Solaris yelled out to them. Pretty soon he had joined in on the laughter too.

"Solaris, Shana, Ciel!"

The three turned to see a two other humanoid hedgehogs. Ray cried out as he ran towards them, "Mother! Father!" The father asked, "What were the three of you doing now?"

Solaris replied to his father, "Tickle fighting."

Shana had added, "Yeah, Sol-chan was winning too."

"**STOP CALLING ME SOL-CHAN!**"

The mother giggled, "You three can play after the picture and party."

"I don't really see why we have to take this picture."

A young man who had short red hair, sharp teeth, glasses and green eyes entered the room wearing a black suit, with another man who had short brown, who had the same green eyes. Shana immediately recognized who they were.

"Will! Grell-niichan!"

Shana ran up and hugged the man named Grell's leg; he grunted when he felt Shana grab a hold of his limb.

Solaris and Ciel proceeded to hugging them as well. Ray had said to them, "Will, Grell, congratulations on passing your final exams!"

Ciel had said, "Congratulations!"

The man named Will asked Solaris's father, "You told them about it Caelum?"

Solaris's father named Caelum replied, "Of course I did."

Grell turned to Caelum's wife, "**IGNIS YOU SAID THAT-**"

The mother named Ignis smiled and waved her hand, "They were going to find out at some point anyway."

Grell had sighed. He managed to get his little sister off of his leg, "Let's just take the picture while I still look my best."

Shana had complained to her brother, "You always look your best Grell-niichan!"

Grell just smiled at his sisters compliment. As they had gotten ready for the picture Shana tapped Solaris on the shoulder. "Hey, Solaris?" She whispered. Solaris turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be as good as Grell-niichan someday?"

"Nah, we'll be ten times better than Grell will be! Count on it!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Sol-chan!"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that!?"

Ciel soon joined in, "Hey you guys?"

Solaris and Shana turned to Ciel, "What is it?" They both asked.

Ciel had asked with a worried expression on his face, "Are you really... Going to be like them?"

Solaris hesitated before answering, "Of course we are, why?"

Ciel turned to Solaris, "Does that mean you'll forget about me? Like my mum and dad?"

Shana immediately answered, "No! No of course not Ciel! We would never forget about you, besides, you're our friend so why would we forget such a silly thing?"

Solaris clearly saw in his eyes, that there was doubt.

Solaris then said to cheer him up, "You know what? How about this Ciel? Let's make a promise, so that we'll always be friends no matter what happens!"

Ciel's eyes had shined brightly as did his smile, "Whoa, really?!"

Solaris smiled and nodded. Shana had agreed, "Sol-chan, that's a great idea!"

Solaris said, "Then it's settled, for now and forever, we will always be friends. No matter what obstacles come in our way, no matter what others say, even if we change ourselves, we will always be friends till the end!"

Shana and Ciel had said, "Yeah!"

Soon enough the camera was set and Caelum said to everyone, "Everyone say, deadly star!"

"**DEADLY STAR!**"

With that the picture was taken.

* * *

_"Solaris?"_

_"Yeah Ciel?"_

_"Do you really mean what you say? That we'll be friends, no matter what happens between us?"_

_"Of course! Cross my heart and hope to die!"_

* * *

If you like than plz review! Writers are myself and **CreativeArtist-Kenta**! Plz note that this is just another sidestory!


	2. Chapter 1: The Spider To The Fly

Inside The CC's Main base, we find them deciding on the Case so far after seeing 2 pictures of a girl named Emi, who they have to find her assassin & Shady's past life. After thinking it through of the Situation, Afro came to a Decision.

"Well, A-Dude" said Vinyl. "What's the game plan?"

Afro stood up as he announced.

**_(Music: Doukou ga Hirai Tenzo-Gintama Original Soundtrack 1)_**

"You guys stay here in DTC City incase our "Old Friends" come to play. Twi, Kenzie & Neo I'll leave you guys in charge till I come back!" Twilight responded "On it Afro!" "We'll make sure things here are okay!" Said Kenzie. "We won't let you down, Afro!" Said Neo.

"Pinkers, Shadow, Sonic, Dashie, Chris, Vanell, and Teddie, you're with me on this one!" said Afro. "Okie-Dokie-Lokie!" Said Pinkie in her energetic tone. "huh, it's been awhile since things got interesting here." said Shadow.

"Hehe! I won't be cold-blooded in this case and I won't let Nappy Hair Glitch Girl beat me this time!" Said Chris.

"In your dreams, Blonde-Hair Cockroach" Vanellope said

"Oh Boy! A Case! Been awhile since "The great & powerful Teddie" Came to the action!" Teddie cried out.

"**HEY! THAT'S TRIXIE'S LINE!**" Trixie yelled.

"**YOU WEREN'T EVEN ANNOUNCED YET!**" yelled Neo.

"We can worry about character rosters later." Said Afro. "Right now, we have a case to solve! Come on guys! **THE CROSSOVER CREW IS BACK IN ACTION!**" He raised his finger to the sky as he yelled "**TO LONDON, CROSSOVER CREW!**"

The CC raised their fists to the sky as they cheered "YEAH!"

* * *

_(Music: Subtitle da Konoyaroo-Gintama OST 1)_

_KENTA Title: "__**CROSSOVER CREW STAGE 73: "AFTER A YEAR OF SEASON 1-3 RERUNS,THE CROSSOVER CREW IS BACK IN BUSINESS,BABY!**__"_

_Tenshi: "__**GO BACK TO THE FIRE NATION!**__"_

_Kenta: "Why should I? There's nothing interesting there anymore. Besides the Water Nation's got some S**t goin down"_

_Tenshi: "__**I DON'T CARE,KENTA! GO THERE!**__"_

_Kenta: "Can't do that. The opening is starting also we ran out of screen time for this chapter.."_

_Tenshi: "Wait... __**WHAT**__-"_

_-static-_

_**(Opening Theme:Tomo Yo (TV Size)-Gagaga SP (Mushibugyo OP 1 & 4th theme of the CC))**_

* * *

Chapter One: _The Spider To The Fly..._

-London, Abandoned Factory Backyard-

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"This is a bad idea."

Shadow did not know how he got himself into this situation, but he somehow found himself standing out in the backyard of the factory with protective equipment ready to be hit by a ton of bricks, literally.

Korra waved her hand as she said, "What are you talking about? This is going to work. I mean have I ever been wrong?"

Shadow had said, "Well there was that one time when you almost-"

"Hey! I said it was an accident okay! Geez you're never going to let that one go aren't you?"

"Gah, I swear to god, if this doesn't work..."

"Hey don't worry, it's cool, I saw Blackstar do this once."

Shadow took a moment to pause. "Thanks Korra, that makes me feel a whole lot better." He said with sarcasm.

Korra yelled in the distance, "Alright Envy! Fire the catapult!"

Envy yelled back, "**ROGER THAT!**"

With that the bricks were fired and Shadow prepared himself, when suddenly they heard-

"**HEY KIDS, WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY?!**"

"huh? Afr-"

Before Shady could finish his sentence a brick hit his head and he fell on his back. Korra had said, "Uh-oh."

"Oh damn..." Said Afro.

Envy ran over to see the CC "Huh? The Crossover Crew?"

Sakura came down the stairs, "Hoe Afro-san? Is that you?"

Envy then said, "What are you guys doing here? Didn't Season 3 of your anime ended?"

"Kester Team greenlit us for Season 4" Said Vanellope "Says Here on our contract"

"We're here on a case!" Said Afro.

Korra asked, "What kind of case?"

"Some Guy told us to find this girl's assassin & we're the only guys for the job!" said Dashie.

Envy raised his eyebrow, "Really, just some guy?"

Afro soon noticed it was just Shady, Envy, Korra, Kirby and Sakura. "Hey, where the others?"

Envy answered immediately, "They're on another case."

"I see.." said Afro. Korra Noticed That Teddie was there as she asked "uh...What's with the giant bear?"

Envy added, "What? Are you guys working at McDonalds now or Burger King?"

Afro quickly replied, "No No, this is Teddie. He's our newest member!"

Korra laughed a little, "Heehee, I can see why they call you Teddie, Ted!"

Teddie said to Korra, "Hehe,Thank You, Korra!"

Afro looked at Shady who was still on the ground. "uhh...dude..."

Shady got up from the floor and said, "Buttermilk biscuit." Than he fell down to floor again.

"Envy, I think you put a little too much firepower in that catapult." Korra said turning to him.

Envy yelled, "**HEY! WHY ARE YOU POINTING FINGERS AT ME?! IT WAS YOUR IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!**"

Afro: "Is it too late to get rid of this dead body?"

The CC & Shady's Team turned to see Afro holding a Bloody beaten Gilda (who was treated in a cruel manner). Korra immediately shielded Sakura's eyes while shouting, "**HOW LONG DID YOU HAVE THAT!?**"

"For a While" Said Afro With a Smile.

"I wonder why the police didn't arrest you yet" Said Korra.

Envy suddenly grabbed a hold of the body and tossed it into the river. Afro cried out with Rock-Lee tears "Must you guys ruining my fun?"

"**YES!**" Envy yelled out "**PEOPLE ALREADY THINK YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE FOR CHILDREN!**"

Shady soon got up off the floor, back to his old self. He said to Afro, "Hey Afro."

"Oh hey dude, What's up?" Said Afro as he was gnawing on-

"is that Gilda's Leg?" Shady asked while pointing.

Afro replied, "No..It's Chicken Leg"

Shady walked by Afro, and just smacked it out of his hands, "It doesn't matter, stop eating and fill us in on what case you are doing?"

Afro whined, "Fine.." He takes out a picture of Emi. "we have to find this girl's assassin."

Shady replied, "I got that much, I meant who is your client and why come to us?"

"oh..well" Afro said, rubbing the back of his head, "You guys live in London longer than us so, we thought maybe you could help?" Shady looked at him with curious eyes, "You're not going to try to pull a prank on me are you?" Afro laughed nervously, "No no dude"

Teddie pulled Afro to the side, "Could you excuse us for a minute please?"

Teddie then turned to Afro and started to whisper, "What are you doing Master Afro, aren't you going to tell him about the other picture that was given to us?"

Afro told Teddie in the most honest way possible, "Think about this Teddie, if we tell him about the other picture, and he won't take it very well."

Teddie replied, "you got good point there, Master Afro"

Shady came up from behind, "Good point about what?" Afro and Teddie both jumped at his presence as they yelled out "**GAH! SHADY!**" " You really are trying to pull a prank aren't you?" Shady asked them forcing them to turn forward.

Afro laughed nervously again, "No man, Honestly!"

Shady looked at his hand, "Wait, is that Make-Out Paradise you're holding on to?"

Afro saw Make-Out Paradise book suddenly in his hand. Afro yelled to Teddie, "**TEDDIE! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO DIRTY BOOKS!**" Teddie yelled back at Afro, "**IT WASN'T ME THIS TIME!**"

Pinkie then asked Shady, "Shady, What's going on?"

Shady turned to Pinkie, "Don't know, anyway who's your client again? Your original client."

Afro replied, "Oh the family called Phantomhive!"

Shady's stood there dumbfounded. "Phantomhive?" Korra asked, "The Phantomhive that sells the best sweets!?"

Envy added, "Not to mention the best merchandise since Windows 8?!"

Dashie answered, "Yep, that's the one"

Shady exclaimed, "**THEY'RE YOUR CLIENT?!**" Sakura added, "That's incredible!" "Pyo! Pyo!" Kirby shouted. "i know!" said Teddie.

Shady said, "Okay, remind me again, what do you need us for?" Afro then told Shady, "well we could use your help"

Shady asked, "So do you want us to help you find the Phantomhives, or with the case or in this case both?" The CC replied, "Both."

Shady's team looked at each other, then after a while Shady turned back to the CC and said, "Fine, but only because I lived here longer than you."

The CC started to cheer and ranting, "**FIELD TRIP! FIELD TRIP! FIELD TRIP!**"

"Seriously guys?" Said Shadow as he facepalmed his team's stupidity.

Sakura said, "Whoa, they're more energetic than usual."

Envy said, "Alright, how much sugar did they eat this time?"

Shadow answered, "A lot of sugar."

Korra cleared her throat to get their attention. "Guys, first things first how are we supposed to get there?"

Vanellope asked, "How about a train?"

Shady replied, "No, there's a chance someone will recognize us and turn us in. And trust me I'd rather not let that happen."

Sonic then said, "How about a bus?"

Korra told the blue hedgehog, "No, it'll be the same thing."

Shady added, "So public transportation is out of the question."

Dashie asked, "How about T.O.M.?

Afro told her, "You Rainbow-Maned Idiot, he's Busy with the Fall 2013-2014 Lineups on Toonami & KTToonami. He can't help us this time!"

Envy then had an idea, "I know! How about the car?"

Afro: "Your MegaPod?"

Envy: "No not that! The other car!"

Shadow asked, "But won't we be tracked?" Shady then said, "No, there's no licence plate on it. Great idea Envy!" Chris asked, "Where's the car?" Envy answered, "In the garage! Follow me!"

Afro: "If you say so..."

Both the CC and Shady's team followed him to the garage.

Pretty soon they were at the indoor garage, and they got Shady's team the door. The car was a van that was large enough for all of them. "**I CALL SHOTGUN!**" Chris and Vanellope cried out. Shady than said, "No, you two. You guys don't have a license, therefore we would be stopped. Does anyone here in the CC have a license?"

"Me." Said Afro.

Shady turned to Afro to stare at him only for a few seconds until he said, "Anyone else besides Afro?"

"**COME ON! I CAN DRIVE JUST FINE!**"

"Like the time, You & Pinkie snuck into Sonic's Game & caused a lot of destruction?" Said Shadow as he holds up a clip of the incident.

"Let's not forget the time you were banned from Smash Bros. Grand Prix. because your reckless driving" said Dashie. "Capt. Falcon lost his pride that day"

"or when that Shy Guy lost a leg in Mario Kart" Said Teddie

Afro started to pout, "don't judge me"

Shadow said, "Stop your complaining, I'll drive." Shadow took the keys from Shady while he said, "We have a winner."

"tch!" is all Afro could say. They got in the car and Envy sat next to Shadow in the passengers seat.

Afro stammered at the fact Envy was sitting at shotgun, "Ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-g a-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga- ga-ga"

"uhh...You okay Afro?" Pinkie asked

"are you trying to say Ga-ga-ga SP?" Said Dashie

Afro than yelled out, "**NO I'M NOT!**"

Shady who sat next to him asked, "Then why are you upset?"

Afro: "My Jimmies are rustled"

Envy asked turning to him in his seat, "Is it because I have shotgun?"

Afro immediately responded, "no!"

Envy than pointed and said, "**AHA!** You're lying!"

Shady told Afro, "Afro, the only reason he is sitting up front is because he is pretty good at navigating."

Afro said, "I'm good at navigating too!"

"After the time, you got us lost in Christmas Island?" said Sonic.

"**IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!**"

Shady said, "Whatever let's just get going."

Shadow said to him, "Roger that, twin"

As they drove out of the garage and on to the street the CC (Excluding Shadow) started to shout out, "**ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!**"

Shadow yelled as he drove, "**DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS CAR AROUND!**"

Afro suddenly started talking like a five year old child, "Sonic Started it!"

"Me! It was you!" said Sonic.

Dashie had added, "Yeah!"

Pinkie (also acting like a 5 year old) said "Hey! Leave him alone bullies!"

"**ACT YOUR AGE WILL YA?!**" Envy shouted.

Shady slapped all of their heads and yelled out "**ALL OF YOU! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

Afro and Pinkie started to cry like 5 year olds, "**WAH! WAH!**"

"it's no wonder Afro's Dangerous. I can't say the same for Pinkie" Said Shady.

Korra Asked Teddie "How can you stand these Bozos?"

"Don't know.." said Teddie. "They seem Funny"

Afro had all of a sudden started singing out of nowhere."Hey Hey, Give me your body...No No That's all i need. Kiss me on the lips to shut it up... **DON'T TOUCH ME!**" Soon Pinkie joined in "**HEY I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!**"

Afro: "**ABOUT ANYONE ANYMORE!**"

Afro & Pinkie: "**WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH, BAD COMMUNICATION!**"

_**(Music: Bad Communication-B'Z)**_

Shady's team had covered their ears and Korra said, "**GAH! THIS IS TORTURE!**" Shadow then yelled out to Afro and Pinkie, "**ARE YOU REALLY SINGING THAT SONG FROM B'Z?!**"

_**(Music Ends)**_

* * *

-_Meanwhile In Equestria_-

It was an ordinary day in Everfree Forest, we find Dark Helios, The Last Child of the Helios Clan wandering the lone forest with a bored look on his face.

"**GAH!** This is boring. Everywhere I go,Every place I explore. It's the same thing all over again...If only i had enough power to destroy my clan & Overrule Equestria..I would be making lives suffering a hobby for me...But of course That Poofy Samurai & His friends had to foil my plans the first day I met them! Which led to my pathetic little brother joining them"

He spat on the ground as he finishes his statement. "the next time i see Those weak creatures, I will have my revenge, I will Kill My Family, The Helios Clan & Overthrow Princess Celestia, Princes Luna & That Fool of a God, Discord! And Soon Equestria Will be mine!"

Pretty soon he began to hear a song, which played "London Bridges".

"huh? what the hell?" Said Dark as he looked around to find where that song was coming from. "London Bridges? what kind of trickster is playing that crap." Soon, Dark emitted his sword out in the open as he gets ready to attack. "**GAH!** Must be my weak siblings & cousins... **IF YOU GUYS ARE HERE, JUST WANNA LET YOU KNOW..YOU BETTER RUN!**"

Soon he saw a man with orange hair and purple makeup under his eyes, which had looked like diamonds, wearing a top hat and blue clothing like something out of the Nutcracker walking around with a strange music box. Dark Helios looked at the man dumbfounded. "huh? So it was him that's playing that music? Hpmh!"

He pointed his sword at The Man who had simply walked passed him, "YOU! I Was gonna ask how you got here but it'll be useless once you're dead. Now What are doing in a place like this?" The man's head suddenly turn a 90 degree angle to look at him.

"So, you're named Dark Helios?" The man asked.

"huh? Yeah, That's Me, The 10th Child of The Helios Clan" Dark replied "...How do you know who i am?"

"Simple, my master knew of you and is in need of your assistance." The strange man replied as his body turned facing him now. "hmm? Your Master needs me?" Dark asked "Tell me more.." He and the man began to chat.

"It's quite simple really, my master and I know of your history with the ones called the Crossover Crew. So I thought to myself, why we give you a chance for revenge against them."

"Well well, Now you're speaking my language!" Said Dark as he became interested. "ever since the Crossover Crew came in, They ruined my chances of taking Equestria & Killing my clan!"

The man let out a grin, "So you wish to have power do you?"

Dark Helios replied, "I already have power. all i need is a "little Boost"

The man replied, "So I have noticed." He saw in his dark eyes, a history of rage & hatred he suffered He smiled as he said "Your are acceptable for my master, I will take you to see. You will do what my master asks without questioning it and in exchange, we will grant what you wish for in return."

"heh, Dude. You got yourself a deal!" Said Dark. "since you know my name...I like to know who's your master.."

The man told him, "Let's just say, he is someone you will get along nicely."

* * *

-_Back to Adventure_-

Afro was finishing up explaining who the "some guy" was to Shady's team, "... And he had this weird grin whom I swear was like Ronald McDonald and the Burger King Guy." Shady sat there next to Afro before saying, "Tell me did he wear a black robe and a crazy looking top hat?"

Afro look at Shady and said, "Yeah, how did you know that?"

Shady replied, "Long story short, I've met him before."

Afro: "Geh! You mean..."

"Yes, I've met the guy. Big deal." Shady said turning his head to the window.

Afro sat there dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open. Sakura who was seating at the window next to Shady, asked, "Afro-san, are you okay?" "Yeah yeah, I'm fine,kid! No biggie!" said Afro.

Shady said, "Oh really, how come your mouth is wide open in awe?"

Afro: "none of yo beeswax"

Suddenly they heard a loud boom and the engine spewed out smoke; the car slowly came to a stop.

"Um, why did we stop?" Korra asked

Pinkie suggested, "I think the engine's hungry!"

Everyone gave her "**DAFAQ**" look.

"Hang on I'll go check." Envy said as he got out of the car. Shadow had gone with him.

Envy opened the engine and giant puff of smoke came out causing themselves to cough and wave the smoke away.

Shadow asked Envy, "So what's wrong with it?"

He heard Envy saying, "Oh for gods sake, why do old squirrels always crawl into this engine and die?!" Envy pulled out the dead squirrel but he soon buried it.

"Aww. I was hoping it'll be Gilda..." Afro thought

Shady then got of the car with Kirby, Sakura and Korra, Shady asked, "Can you fix the car?" Envy shook his head, "No, not if we take it to a repair shop, which is not a good idea for us."

Dashie asked, "well can't you guys disguise yourselves or something?

Shady's team shook their heads even Envy.

"Don't Worry! I can fix it!" Said Afro as he takes out "**FELIX'S GOLD HAMMER?! WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT IN YOUR HAIR?!**" Vanellope asked.

"I'm going to use it to fix the car!" Afro said with a smile. "**DID FELIX EVEN LET YOU USE IT?!**" Shadow asked "No, I borrowed it" Said Afro. "**THAT MAKES IT WORSE!**" Said Teddie.

* * *

-_Meanwhile in the game Wreck-It Ralph_-

Ralph: "say Felix, where's your hammer today?"

Felix: "I don't know, it was just here a minute ago."

They soon saw a paper with a trollface that said,

_Sorry, I'm borrowing this._

_-Afro_

"**AFRO!**" yelled Ralph & Felix

* * *

-_Back To Adventure_-

Afro said, "**HERE WE GO!**"

With that Afro began to slam the car only to have some oil spray right on to Shadow's face which caused the CC leader to stop.

"Oops." Afro said to Shadow.

"Oh no! You're covered in oil!" Sakura said, "Here, wipe yourself with this." Sakura gave Shadow a handkerchief. Shadow took the handkerchief and wiped his face with it. "Thanks..." Said Shadow

"AGAIN!" Afro tried it again, this time it squirted right on to Dashie and Sonic which had again caused Afro to stop.

"Oops.." Said Afro. "You're gonna get it, Bouffalant Head" Said Rainbow Dash. "uhh Afro I think you should read what the hammer says.." Said Sonic.

Afro looked on Felix's Gold Hammer as it says in bold letters "**_ONLY WORKS WITH FELIX_**"

"hmm,.no wonder...AGAIN!" Said Afro was he attempts it one last time. "**WAIT AFRO! NO!**" Yelled Everyone.

Out of nowhere the hammer flew right out of Afro's hands and on to Gilda.

"**GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"I somehow feel happy for some reason..." said Afro.

Shady had said after he face palmed himself, "Gah, looks like we'll have to continue on foot."

"**GAH!** I hate walking..." Envy whined.

"Deal with it, Palm Metal Alchemist" Said Afro.

They soon went to the trunk of the car.

"All right, now remember, take only what we need to survive." Shady said to them. Both teams nodded their heads. With that Shady unlocked the trunk and they got everything; some food, a couple of weapons and some other things that were light. Afro on the other hand...

"**NO AFRO! WE'RE NOT GETTING ALL THOSE WEAPONS! YOUR SWORDS ARE GOOD ENOUGH!**" Yelled Shady. "But what if we need those for survival?" Afro whined "I'm sure you don't need these for "Survival" said Shady "Like i said, Your swords are good enough..Drop the rest.."

"Fine" Said Afro as he dropped all the most dangerous weapons everyone would run from.

"Alright, Envy you got your map?" Shady asked turning to him.

"Yup, right here!" Envy said pulling the map out of his pocket.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked.

Envy unfolded and looked at the map. He said, "According to this, our destination is just ahead. It should be about a…"

Envy did a double take in the map, "Whoa a fifteen minute walk from where we are. That's no problem!"

Korra gave a smirk to Envy. "And you said, you hate walking."

"Hey! Shut up!" Envy yelled.

"What are we waiting for?" said Afro. "LET'S GO!"

Before the group could go they were stopped when Chris said, "**WAIT A MINUTE!** What about the car?"

Shady replied, "We'll come back for it, if we find a repair shop. Now can we get going?"

The group was about to move out again but…

"**WAIT!**" Afro cried out

Everyone, excluding Sakura shouted, "**WHAT AFRO!?**"

"I have to take a piss.." said Afro.

Again, everyone excluding Sakura shouted, "**WHAT!? RIGHT NOW!**"

Dashie had shouted, "**DIDN'T YOU GO BEFORE YOU & SHADOW USED CHAOS CONTROL TO WRAP US HERE?!**"

Afro whined, "yeah but half of it didn't come out!"

"**UGH!** fine! But hurry up!" Said Shadow.

With that, Afro ran straight into the bushes and just did his thing, but soon they heard…

"**GAH! THAT'S NASTY, YOU POOFY DORK! STOP PISSING ON ME!**"

"Hoe?" Sakura said, "Is that Gilda-chan?"

Shady than realized what he was doing.

"Oh god… **AFRO! GET OUT OF THAT BUSH!**" Shady cried out as he went to pull Afro out.

-_End of Chapter One: The Spider to the Fly_-

**_(Ending: Monochrome Kiss By SID Black Butler Opening 1)_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Head of Phantomhive PT1

Chapter Two: The Head Of Phantomhive

(**_Opening Theme: Monochrome Kiss by SID Black Butler Opening 1_**)

After many pit stops made by a certain hedgehog, both teams are almost to their destination, to which they have to go through...

"**A FOREST!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!**" Envy groaned after seeing the forest going on for many miles.

(**_Music: Cardcaptor Sakura OST 1 Soundtrack 11-Hoe_**)

"Wow! It's huge!" Sakura said in awe.

"Pyo, pyo!" Kirby said agreeing with her.

"Reminds me of Green Forest" Said Sonic

Envy looked around the team. "Hey, where's Afro?" Envy asked the CC.

Suddenly Afro came from behind a tree and said, "Whew, that feels better." "**DID YOU JUST USE THE BATHROOM AGAIN!?**" Shady yelled out to Afro.

"And why are your gloves red?" Teddie Asked

"I was eating Strawberry pie!" Said Afro.

"While you were doing your business!?" Korra yelled out, "That's just gross..."

"Hey, I can multitask...It's possible.." said Afro

Unknowingly to both teams, Gilda had sat behind the tree in pain. Gilda moaned in pain as she said, "I'm gonna kill that dweeb..."

Shady took a look at the forest again. "Are you sure Phantomhive manor is on the other side?" He asked turning to Envy. Envy double checked the map and said, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Envy replied.

Dashie had complained, "**AWW COME ON!**"

Envy glared at her, "You gotta a problem you oversized bug?"

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING OVERSIZED BUG, PALM METAL ALCHEMIST!**" Dashie Snapped back

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY YA OVERSIZED BUG?!**"

"Okay, okay, you guys, that's enough" Said Shady as he got between them, "So Envy how long is the walk going to be?" "About... Five hours I believe." Envy replied.

" 'I'm Pretty Sure' He Said" Said Afro in his usual sardonic tone. " "Five hours" he'd said."

"**HEY!** I didn't know it was gonna be this long ya know!" said Envy "So no complaining!"

"Bite my Fluffy ass" said Afro.

"Geez, this part of the forest isn't supposed to be here anyway..." Envy mumbled

"Geez Afro, are you always this rude?" Korra asked.

Shady face palmed himself and said to both teams, "Can we just please get moving before it get's dark."

Both teams had said, "Right!"

However before they went Shady had suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in his head and gut. "Shadow? What's wrong?" Sakura had asked. Shady turned to her, "Did you just sense something?" The young girl had looked confused, "Hoe? I didn't sense anything..."

They suddenly heard Afro cry out, "**BABIES!**"

The entire team just gave him, "**DAFAQ**" look.

Shadow face palmed himself as he said, "Honestly Afro…"

Dashie turned to Shady and asked, "Hey, why can't I just fly over?"

"No, it's too risky." Shady said, "Baskerville soldiers are usually stationed in the countryside, if one of them saw you fly over it would blow our cover."

Dashie gave the sad puppy eyes look, "So I can't fly?" Shady shook his head, as well as Envy and Korra.

Afro laughed maniacally and tied Dashie's wings to her thighs, "That's Right, Rainbow-Maned Idiot! You might as well stay like this for the time being! As Applejack says, No cheating!"

Afro smiled as waved his finger. "You piss me off sometimes, you know that?" said The Annoyed Pegasus.

"Can we please go now?" Envy groaned as he started to walk, "Yeah." Korra said, "This is starting get annoying." With that Korra followed behind Envy.

Afro complained to them as he followed the rest inside, "Well I thought it was funny" With that he went into the forest with them.

* * *

-_2hrs in the forest_-

The time was 2pm, so far the group have not yet seen no sign of the Phantomhive manor. For the past few hours, many of the group members were already tired of walking and they have stopped for the usual breaks. However due to the case at hand, they had to make the breaks short & press on.

All the way in the back Afro had his legs in a twist, trying real hard to hold in the urge to do his "business". Afro tapped on Shadow's shoulder, "uhh dude"

"Let me guess you had to use the bathroom again" said Shadow.

Afro nodded his head.

"Forget it, 'Fro" said Envy "We made way too many stops on this trip. You're gonna have to suck it up, Bouffalant Head!" Said Rainbow Dash.

Afro was starting to lose it, "But you don't understand I... I..."

(**_Music: Natsuyasumi Ake Mo Kekkou Otona Ni Mieru-Gintama OST 4_**)

With a peaceful look on his face, Afro was suddenly doing his "business" while walking. Luckily Korra had covered her eyes as well as Sakura, Chris & Vanellope. Dashie and Pinkie however didn't have time to do so.

"**OH GOOD LORD, PUT THAT AWAY!**" Envy shouted

"**REALLY!? YOU HAVE TO DO THAT WHILE WALKING!?**" Shady had cried out.

Shadow had added, "**SERIOUSLY, AFRO, WHAT THE HELL?!**"

Afro had said to Shadow, "Hey, you guys me to not take any pit stops so why do my business while we walk eh?"

Korra yelled out with her eyes still covered, "**YOU KNOW THAT THEY'RE KIDS HERE!?**"

Vanellope added, "**NAMELY ME, SAKURA & BLONDIE HERE!**"

Dashie couldn't help but say, "It's so big...bigger than Sonic's." Pinkie had added, "I Just want to insert that giant Hershey Bar inside my Strawberry Paradise.."

Sonic yelled at Dashie, "**HEY! IT'S NOT THAT SHORT YOU KNOW!**"

Dashie said to Sonic, "Sorry!"

Afro continued walking and Shady asked his twin, "Honestly, how do you work with this guy?"

Shadow said while he facepalmed himself and replied, "That's what I asked myself.."

* * *

Pretty soon another few hours had passed, and the sun had begun to set, letting the sky turn orange. Everyone became exhausted from walking. Shady said, "Okay… I think we could stop here for the night…"

"FINALLY!" Said Envy "NO MORE WALKING!" He just plopped to the ground with Kirby. "And my Mom calls me & old Pops Bums" Said Afro.

"Oh, shut up…" Envy said while getting comfortable.

"Envy, you can take a break later." Shady said forcing Envy to stand up, "You need to go and gather some firewood with Chris."

"**OH COME ON!**" Envy yelled out.

"How about I go and collect the firewood!" Afro said.

(**_Naruto OST Kakashi's Theme_**_)_

"Oh no, anyone but you!" Dashie said, "Don't you remember the last time you were in charge of collecting firewood?.

"it was Gilda's Fault!" said Afro

"How was it Gilda's fault?" Shadow asked, "**SHE WASN'T EVEN THERE!**"

Afro said, "**WELL I HAD TO USE A SCAPEGOAT, DO I?!**"

Shady then said to break up the argument, "Uh, hey Afro why don't just stay here and help Kirby and Sakura pitch up the tents, while the rest of us collect the firewood and gather some food for the night?"

Afro sighed as he said "fine.."

As the others left Sakura had said to him, "Don't worry about it Afro-san, I'm sure, you'll help them next time."

"Pyo!"

"That'll be in a million years" Afro sighed as his ears drooped. Zeo then said to him while jumping out of his fro, "Whining again, i see"

"Ah! Zeo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed after not seeing him for awhile now.

"Pyo! Pyo!"

"hey Guys! What's up?" Zeo said

"How have you been Zeo-chan?" Sakura asked

"Besides listen to this stupid moron's voice. I'm all right-" Soon Zeo was taken out of Afro's Namesake & Was thrown to the ground. "Idiot" said Afro. Sakura then realized, "Oh, we should start putting up the tents, if we want shelter for the night."

Afro agreed with Sakura, "Oh yeah, we should start, better than freezing out in the open"

* * *

The team came back with some food in their hands, and they had saw the tents up, everyone except Vanellope's.

"**WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TENT!?**" She cried out. Afro came out from behind a tree with some cookie crumbs on his face. Afro said to them with a smile, "Sorry Dude...The tent was delicious..."

Vanellope yelled, "**BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP LIKE A HOMELESS LADY!**"

Shady asked Vanellope as he put the food down, "Why would you wanna do that?"

Chris answered for Vanellope "This Chick came from Sugar Rush so of course Nappy Haired Glitch Girl will make something like that. At least it saved the wildlife some trouble."

"**AT LEAST MY TENT ISN'T ON FIRE LIKE YOURS, BLONDE-HAIR COCKROACH!**" Vanellope yelled.

She and Chris started to argue, "Does that happen often?" Korra Asked "More when Ms. Trixie & Mr. Neo Argue.." Said Teddie.

"How about we just get dinner started?" Envy asked, "I'm starving…"

"Fine, hungry hippo, let's start cooking." Shady said as he set the fire on the firewood. Afro helped out with Shady on the cooking.

"You sure you know how to grill fish?" Shady asked Afro

(**_Music: Seven Rings in Hand-Steve Conte_**)

"Can I? Shady, you're looking at a guy that can wear these type of rings." He takes out his wildfire ring as he puts them on. "**BURNING FLAME, WILDFIRE AFRO!**" he yelled as he transformed. His appearance is Yellow-Orange Fur with Red Fire Markings on his Namesake & Body. He then started to grill the fish with his power but then-

(**_Record Scratch_**)

"**AFRO! YOU'RE BURNING TWO OF THE FISH!**" Chris yelled out.

(**_Music: Bleach OST 1 #6 Ditty For Daddy_**)

"eh?" Afro looked at the fish as he said "**CRAP!**"

Pinkie yelled out, "**DON'T WORRY! I GOT THIS!**"

Pinkie Gathered Enough Water from her Party Cannon And began to fire at the two fishes, however they ended turning black.

Envy said, "Well, there goes a waste of food."

Sonic complained, "**GAH!** Pinkie! See what you did?!" "**THAT WAS OUR SHARE! NOW WHAT ARE GONNA EAT?!**" Shouted Rainbow Dash.

Shady said, "Now you've done it Afro."

Afro then complained, "**HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT AFTER THE 3RD SEASON IT GETS HARD GETTING USED TO THEM!**"

Shadow gave out a sigh and asked, "Then what are Rainbow and Sonic supposed to eat?"

Afro then thought until he pulled out-

"**IS THAT GILDA'S LEG!?**" Korra yelled out as she shielded Sakura's eyes.

Afro gave a smile and said, "No silly! That's a Turkey Leg! Just in Time for thanksgiving!"

"**WE'RE ALREADY PAST THAT HOLIDAY!**" Shouted Shadow

Shady yelled out, "**WE'RE IN DECEMBER YOU MORON! DON'T YOU MEAN CHRISTMAS OR SOMETHING?!** Wait a minute why am I going along with this?"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash yelled out, "**WE'LL TAKE THE LEG!**"

Envy yelled, "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, CANNIBALS!?**"

Teddie sighed as he said "Am i the only one who finds this Teddie-ous?" He was seen eating Teriyaki dumplings in the fire. "**STUPID BEAR! YOU'RE NOT EVEN BETTER! AND WHAT'S WITH THE DUMB BEAR PUNS?!**" Yelled Envy.

"Um? Are those dumplings?" Sakura asked.

Ted had said, "Well it's-"

"Forget it." Everyone said excluding Sakura & Korra.

Teddie said to them almost in tears, "You guys are meanies, you know that?" Soon enough dinner was ready and they began to eat.

However little did they know there they weren't the only ones in the forest. There was someone watching them from within, or to be precise, something was watching.

* * *

(**_Ending Theme: Tomo Yo (TV Size)-Gagaga SP Mushibugyo OP 1 & 4th theme of the CC_**)


	4. Chapter 3: The Head Of Phantomhive PT2

Chapter Three: The Head of Phantomhive Part 2

* * *

(**_Monochrome Kiss by SID Black Butler Opening 1_**)

* * *

-Later that night-

_"Ready or not here I come!"_

_"Yeah! I found you! I win again!_

_"Children, come on it's getting late."_

_"Let's go to the park tomorrow and play okay?"_

_"Okay, we'll all go together!"_

**_London bridges falling down_**

_"__**RUN! THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE HEADING RIGHT FOR US!**__"_

**_Falling down, falling down_**

_"__**MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!?**__"_

**_London bridges falling down_**

_"__**MOM! DAD! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? I'M OVER HERE!**__"_

**_My fair lady_**

* * *

Shady immediately woke up screaming soon after he heard a gun fire. He breathed heavily and felt sweat coming down his face. He rubbed his forehead, when he felt his scar was hurting.

"Damn it, not again." He thought, "Terrific... The dreams don't come back for awhile and now they're come back in spades. Why does it always show it in that pattern? Damn theses dreams! **WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TRYING TO-**"

All of a sudden Shady had an uneasy feeling within his stomach. Shady took his sword and got outside of the tent. He looked around, and soon felt again. "Somethings out here…" Shady thought. He quickly went over to Afro's tent and he was surprised to hear a guitar playing and Afro singing-

"**_I told the witch doctor, I was in love with you! And then the witch doctor he told me what to do, he told me..._**"

"What the hell? Is that the Witch Doctor?" Shady asked himself Afro continued to sing. Without hesitation, Shady went inside the tent finding him sitting up straight and playing his guitar with his eyes closed. He shouted, "**AFRO! WAKE UP!**" Afro shot his eyes open and he found himself playing.

Afro complained when he held his guitar, "Damn it! I must have been Sleep Singing again"

Shady said to Afro, "Afro, there's something out here in this forest, I don't know what the hell it is but-"

He was cut off when Afro asked him, "say.. Have you been hearing things or did you have a bad dream?"

"**WHAT!? DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SENSE IT!?**" Shady said

Afro replied, "Nah, If i did, My Extrasensory would have kicked in right now"

"You Mean Somethings wrong with your Extrasensory?!"

"Could be..." Said Afro.

"tch!"

Suddenly they both heard a branch snap. Shady got out of the tent with Afro following close behind. Shady started to look around with Afro.

Afro had said to Shady, "Did ya hear that?" "Yeah, I heard it." Shady said. Pretty soon they heard a low growl which had sounded close to the camp.

"That can't be good.." said Afro.

"Yeah" Shady nodded his head, "We should wake the others."

(_Music: __**Summer Wars OST-07-King Kazma**_)

As they turned to wake the others up Shady and Afro were suddenly blinded by a bright flash of light; Shady and Afro both let out a shriek in surprise when the light blinded them both.

"**GAH! I CAN'T SEE!**" Yelled Afro "Shady! Are you here?!"

"**YEAH! I'M HERE!**" Shady cried out.

Envy, Vanellope & Chris soon came out of their tents from the noise.

"Hey! Afro! What's going?!" Vanellope asked, "We're trying to sleep here!" Envy yelled. Shady then felt the uneasy feeling again.

"**VANELLOPE! CHRIS! BEHIND YOU!**" Shady yelled out. "huh?" said Chris. Vanellope and Chris took Shady's warning and they were able to dodge-

"**AH! A ROGUE DEMON!**" Envy cried out.

"Rogue Demon?!" Shouted Afro

"Yeah! They used to be regular demons!" Envy said, "But when they go rogue they eventually turn into wild animals and consume any soul that comes in their-"

"**ENVY! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!**" Shady suddenly cried out. Before Envy could act, the second demon had shined a bright flash onto Envy's eyes, causing him to blind as well.

"**GAH! MY EYES! IT HURTS SO MUCH!**" Envy cried out as he fell to the floor and grasped his face. Vanellope yelled over to Afro, "**HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON! WHY IS SHADY THE ONLY ONE SENSING THEM!?**"

"I don't know! Something's Wrong with my Extrasensory!" said Afro."That's Weird!" Said Chris. "I can't sense Their power levels!" "Wah?! You mean something's wrong with your Energy Sensing Levels too?" Teddie asked as he started to Panic. "Gah! Talk about a bad situation!" Said Vanellope.

Suddenly out of nowhere Afro felt an impact right on his face, causing Afro to fly right near Pinkie's tent. This caused Pinkie to wake up. "ugh...Is it time to party already?" Said the tired Pinkie; she saw Afro getting up and wiping his mouth. "**OH NO! AFRO!** You all aright?"

"yeah! I'm Fine" said Afro, "**BUT THAT GUY WON'T! CHAOS GHOST!**"

Afro became invisible as he charges at the rogue demon, despite his blindness.

"No! Afro, don't!" Shady yelled out. The demon shined the bright flash behind Afro revealing where he was. The demon took the punch at Afro and he went flying towards Shadow & Sonics tent, which caused everyone else to wake up from their screams.

Shadow, Sonic, Korra & Rainbow Dash yelled at Afro, "**AFRO! WHAT THE HELL?!**"

"Rant at me later!" said Afro as he wipes the blood on his mouth "Right now we have big problems!"

Sakura came out of her tent with little Kirby & Zeo. "Shadow… What's going…?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"SAKURA!" Shady cried out. The demon came up from behind her. Zeo shouted out to her, "Kid look out!" Sakura looked behind her; as the demon was about to take the swing, Shady immediately ran to her side, and blocked the attack with his arm, however he was scratched on his upper arm.

"**GAH!**" he cried out.

"**SHADOW!**" Sakura yelled as she helped him up. Zeo yelled out to Shady, "You okay?!"

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch…" Shady said while getting his wound to stop bleeding. Afro then said, "Now he'd done it! **ZEO! PROTECT THE KID & KIRBY! USE HEAVEN'S PUNISHMENT!**"

"Got it!" Said Zeo "**HEAVEN'S PUNISHMENT!**" Zeo's eyes began to glow White as his mouth begins to charge electricity, He then performs the attack with an electric dragon coming out of his mouth and charging towards the demon, however the demon ended up eating the attack whole.

Zeo had stammered, "**HUH?! HEAVEN'S PUNISHMENT!**"

"**HE ATE THE ENTIRE ATTACK!**" Chris exclaimed.

Turning to Sakura and Shady, it fired the attack at them. Shady grabbed a hold of Sakura and jumped out of the way, destroying the tent in the process. "**GAH! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?**" Envy yelled out. "looks like That rogue demon ate Zeo's Heaven's Punishment attack!" Said Afro. "**THAT CAN MEAN HE CAN LEARN ATTACKS BY EATING THEM!**"

Envy said, "In that case we have to-"

He was cut off when the second demon came up from behind and just snapped his neck. Sakura let out a shriek as Envy fell to the floor.

"**ENVY!**" Shady cried out, "**TCH! DAMN IT YOU BASTARD!**" Korra yelled. Korra charged the demon head on; she threw punches that spat out fire; but the demon dodged her attacks. Afro cried out to Korra, "**COME ON, KORRA KICK IT'S ASS!**"

Korra than lifted the Earth with martial art techniques. However the demon began dodging the attacks, and then went head on to Korra; it punched her right in the face and it sent her flying into a tree knocking her out. "**KORRA!**" Shady cried out to her, sensing her defeat.

Afro then cried out to the demon in the wrong direction, "**OI! DUMBASS!**"

"Afro, other way." Shady said to him. Afro turned around and repeated, "**OI! DUMBASS!**"

The two demons turned to him and Afro continued, "You Guys are in the the Uppercut of your lives!" The demons just gave a quizzical expression to Afro. When the samurai didn't get a response Afro cried out, "**IT MEANS I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!**" Afro took out his steel bar & tossed it as he said "**EAT CONSTRUCTION WORKER'S SWEAT, ASSHATS!**"

One of demons caught it with it's mouth, and Afro heard it chew and then swallow it and then burp. "okay, I just lost my lunch-" Soon Afro puked.

"**REALLY?! NOW'S THE TIME TO LOSE YOUR LUNCH?!**" Vanellope & Chris yelled.

"Sorry!" Afro cried out, again looking in the wrong direction. "Wrong way, Master Afro!" Teddie Yelled. Chris Noticed a dark figure appearing behind them, "**CRAP! WE GOTTA MOVE NOW!**" "what are you saying, Cockroach?" Soon Teddie looked behind as he yelled "**DON'T WORRY I'LL HELP! PERSONA-**"

Before Teddie can get his Persona Card out, The first demon came from behind and knocked Teddie, Vanellope, & Chris out. Afro began to look around, "huh? Tedster? Vanell? Chris?"

Shady said, "Damn it! The demon got them too!"

Afro cried out, "**AWW COME ON!**"

Rainbow Dash & Sonic then made their move, "since we can't use long-ranged attacks, We'll attack from head on!" Said Rainbow Dash "Now that's the way I Like it!" Said Sonic. The Two Speeders began to charge at the two demons at top speed.

With Sonic coated in a Blue Aura And Dash in a Pre-Rainboom State, The 2 Quicksters performed Their Combo Move "**DOUBLE BOOM!**" The two launched their attack on the two demons, but the demons dodged their attack and hit Sonic & Dashie right into a tree, then a rock.

"**SONIC-KUN, DASHIE-CHAN!**" Sakura cried out

"Damn! So they got them too!" Shady said.

Afro cried out to Shadow, "**HEY SHADOW! DOUBLE CHAOS TIME!**" "**ARE YOU SURE?!**" Shadow yelled back at him. "Trust me!" Said Afro. As they took out both Chaos Emeralds as they used "**CHAOS CONTROL!**"

They warped in front of the demon up close to it's chest.

Afro held his index finger as he performed "**CHAOS GATLING PULSE GUN!**"

Shadow's palms began to glow as he executed "**PLUS TWIN CHAOS SPEAR!**"

The 2 attacks merged to make the "**CHAOS HEILBRINGER COMBO!**" The Combo attack hit the demon in the chest, which had caused some serious damage.

"Di-did you get it?" Shady asked, not knowing what had happened. "Well, That Combo should take it down for good." Said Shadow. "It was a Direct Hit after all" However just when they thought the demon was done it-

"**IT'S GETTING BACK UP!**" Sakura shouted. The demon got back on it's feet and the wound began to heal, "No! But that's impossible!" Shadow said, "No creature ca-" Before he could finish, the demon charged Shadow head on, knocking him out. "SHADOW!" Yelled Afro (In the wrong direction) "**KAGE-SAN!** (Is the name she uses for the CC's Shadow)" Sakura cried out.

Afro started to shout at the demon, "**YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!**" He Summoned all 7 Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Afro. He charged at the Creatures as he shouted he said "**NO ONE MESSES MY FRIENDS! AFRO FIST: SUPER-**"

All of a sudden the demon just shoved his face right in the ground; he just changed back.

"Afro?" Shady said. Afro picked up his head and just started to talk funny. "Gah...We the champions are players... and we'll keep on fighting till the end..." Afro said as his face buried back in the ground.

"**POOFY-WOOFY!**" Pinkie cried out. "**AFRO-SAN!**" Yelled Sakura. Pinkie looked at the Demon as she said "**EAT STREAMERS! PARTY CANNON, RAPID SHOT!**" She used the Attack multiple times at the demon she didn't stop till she ran out of Ammo. The demon charged at her and managed to knock her out.

"**PINKIE-CHAN! NO!**" Sakura cried out.

"**PINKIE!**" Zeo shouted.

Now the only ones that were left standing was Shady, Sakura, Kirby and Zeo. Shady got up from the floor and got in front of Sakura. "You guys just stay behind me." He said pulling out his sword, "I'll handle these two." "But Shadow, you're hurt!" Sakura said. Zeo had added, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"I'll manage somehow." Shady said, "Just keep her safe for me."

Zeo said, "You got it!"

At that moment, Shady began to charge at the demons. He swung his swords where he was able to sense them; The demons dodged almost every attack. Shady took another swing and he heard the demon cry out in pain. Zeo had saw that Shady was able to cut it's arm off, and he soon saw that he had severed the second demons leg.

The first demon tried to attack him but Shady managed to dodge it and kick it right in the head letting it shriek in pain.

Zeo, Kirby & Sakura were in awe by this as they watched him fight.

Zeo had said, "Whoa… He's awesome."

Kirby had said to Zeo (In which only Zeo understood), "That's Shadow for you."

Suddenly the demon managed to disarm Shady. The legless demon threw his sword to the side. It grabbed a hold of his shirt; it grew a third arm then grabbed his scarf and started to punch Shady in the stomach, so hard he started to cough out blood. With it's last punch it had sent Shady flying to a tree right next to the tree, ripping some of his clothes in the process.

"**SHADOW NO!**" Sakura cried out running to his side; Zeo & Kirby followed her. Zeo & Sakura shouted to Shady trying to get him to stay awake; pretty soon the shouts became muffled.

"Damn it… I can't keep my eyes open…"

His vision soon began to darken and the demon with one arm, approached them.

"I have to… Protect her… But my energy is leaving me… I feel sleepy… But if I don't do something… Sakura…. Kirby…. Zeo…. Everyone…."

"**SHADY!**"

His eyes shut completely, and all he heard were the sound of screams, and a dying shriek.

* * *

(**_Mad Father OST Memory_**)

_"Solaris? Solaris, wake up, we're here."_

_Solaris opened his eyes to see that the family car was parked just outside of the manor. He opened the door and jumped out with demon hound puppy, Pluto which was a size of a mastiff. Solaris was in awe at the sight of the manor. His parents Ignis and Caelum stepped out of car._

_"Is it really that breath-taking?" Caelum asked_

_Solaris smiled at his father and nodded his head. "Does Mr. Phantomhive really own this place?" he asked his father, "Of course he does silly." His father replied._

_"He is a dear friend of your father's and he as well as his family has kept our little secret safe for a long time." his mother Ignis told him. "They know about me and Pluto too?" Solaris asked. Both of his parents nodded their heads. "Why don't you go explore in the garden?" Caelum asked his son, "It's just around the back."_

_Solaris nodded his head, "Okay! Come on Pluto!" Pluto let out a bark and ran after his companion. Solaris went around the house to the back and saw how huge the garden was. He could've sworn it was bigger than the house combined. He ran through the garden seeing tons of different flowers, some that he has never seen before._

_He sniffed one of the flowers and it smelled like a thousand meadows; it really was breathtaking for him. Before he started to run through the garden he turned the corner and-_

_"__**GAH!**__"_

_He ran right into someone and fell flat on his back. Pluto ran to his side and helped him up. Solaris looked up to see a young boy with dark blue hair and eyes which was the same as his hair. He wore a kind of uniform that made him look like that he was a sailor. The boy noticed him and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The boy helped him up._

_"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a couple of bruises." Solaris had said. The blue hair boy took another look at him. "Hold on I recognize you." he said, "Your Solaris aren't you? Your Mr. Ryuzaki's son right?" Solaris looked at him dumbfounded, and nodded his head. The boy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "I really need to be careful about who I bump into. Nice to meet you, I'm Ciel Phantomhive."_

_The boy named Ciel stuck out his hand and Solaris shook it._

_"Phantomhive? Than that means you live here?"_

_"Yeah, my dad is the head of Phantomhive and he owns…"_

_"Many toy companies. I know, my parents spoke often about him."_

_"The same goes for my dad, I never thought I would actually meet you."_

_Both Ciel & Solaris talked for awhile, mostly about their family. They laughed at some of the things they told about them & about themselves. Eventually Solaris had asked, "So what are you doing out here in the garden by yourself?" "I sometimes come out here, and just admire the flowers that grow. They remind of the colors of the rainbow, you know the ones you see sometimes in the water?." Ciel replied_

_"They really are pretty to look at, but don't your parents get worried?"_

_"To be honest, I don't really know."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My parents work a lot, so I don't really see much of them. They say they would spend time with me, but they don't have time at all."_

_"Oh, I see…"_

_The two sat there in silence for about a minute, it wasn't long before Solaris had asked, "So what kinds of flowers do you like to look at?" Ciel soon let out a smile, and he had said, "I like to look at the white roses, do guys want to see them?" "How about it Pluto?" Solaris asked turning to him. Pluto let out a happy yip, and both him and Ciel let out a smile._

_"We'll come on, let's go!" Ciel said taking Solaris hand._

_With that, they got up off the ground and went to the rose bush._

* * *

_(__**Ending Theme: Tomo Yo (TV Size)-Gagaga**__ SP)_


End file.
